Knocked Up
by JustAGirl'xo
Summary: Ronnie, Amira, Chelsea, Janine, Becca. All of the girls have a feeling that they may be pregnant, but only one of them is. Whose life is about to change forever? Rated T to be safe .
1. Suspicion

**Just to point out, although the first few chapters will be about all five of the women, once it is made clear who is pregant, the story will focus on the mother-to-be and how she copes. The reason that I chose these characters was because _Inside Soap _magazine said that in the show, one of them would discover that they were pregnant. Although I now know who actually is pregnant in the show, this story shall be about who I think it should have been.  
I will be continuing all of my current fanfics at my usual snail-pace. Oh, and I apologize for the shortness of the first few chapters - I really am terrible at writing for long periods.  
I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it... Gosh, that sounded cheesy. ;)**

Knocked Up

Ronnie Mitchell stared across the street at The Vic, thinking about all of its inhabitants and how they would react to the news that she may have. Her sister, Roxy, her new-found brother, Danny, her cousin, Phil and her Auntie Peggy. They would probably be surprised, yet hopefully happy for her, though recently Ronnie and Roxy had not been on speaking terms. Ronnie smiled at the thought of her sister's face if she found out the news. The news that Ronnie may be pregnant. That would surely bring the girls closer again. She glanced at the pregnancy testing kit in her hand. It was time to find out if what she had been praying for for years was about to happen. Was Ronnie soon to become a mother?

"Chelsea, I'm scared," Amira Shah admitted to her best friend Chelsea Fox, "What if I am pregnant? I mean, things between me and Syed haven't exactly been amazing, have they?"  
"Isn't it better that you find out now than worry about it for the next few months?" Chelsea pointed out.  
"I suppose. Thanks for doing this with me, Chels," Amira said, nervously. Chelsea faked a smile. The truth was that Chelsea hadn't agreed to take a pregnancy test with Amira to make her feel less nervous; she was doing it for her own benefit. Ever since she had slept with Jack Branning during their extremely short whirlwind romance, she had felt differently. She was terrified that she was pregnant.  
"Come on," she urged, "Let's get this out of the way."


	2. Possibilities

**Thanks for the review! Over the next couple of paragraphs, four of the characters find out that they aren't pregnant, so I suppose I haven't really left much time for suspense to be built up... I might leave it a week or so before I post up the next chapter, though I doubt I'll have the patience to wait! Who do you think it will be?  
Apologies for the length (or not-so length), hope you enjoy!  
Chlo x**

"These have been very popular today," chuckled Patrick, the owner of the Minute Mart as he was handed a pregnancy testing kit over the counter.  
"Yeah, well, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about it," replied sharp-tongued Janine Butcher, glancing around shiftily. She really wished that she didn't have to do this. She couldn't be pregnant! Imagine that! But it was better to find out now than find out when it was too late... Sighing, she paid for her purchase and left the shop, frowning. She wasn't pregnant. She couldn't be.

Becca Swanson rested her feet on one of the chairs in her friend Stacey Branning's kitchen. She glared at the pregnancy test in front of her, daring it to be positive. She felt like a Venus Flytrap – she half hoped that she was pregnant, just so that she could stop one-time lover Max Branning from running away. But then she started to feel guilty. If she was pregnant, she would be bringing a child into the world who wasn't really wanted, and there was no way that she would be able to support it. She frowned. All she had to do was wait for the results.


	3. Opposite Reactions

**Okay, so I have left this update well over a week - I'm sorry, I have been _extremely_ busy recently, and will be for the next couple of months as I am preparing to fail my exams. :)  
Chloe XOXO**

A tear slipped down her slightly-flushed cheek, forming a faint stain. She sighed, placing her head in her hands.  
"Why?" she whispered to herself. She wondered why it was that so many women ended up with children that they didn't want, yet when all she wanted was a baby, she could never seem to get pregnant. Sighing, she got up from her seat at the kitchen table and walked back over to the window to continue watching The Vic.  
"Better luck next time, Ronnie."

"It's negative!" Amira grinned, delighted. She may have wanted a baby, but she knew that the timing would have been terrible – she and Syed were going through a tricky time. Chelsea simply stared at her own pregnancy test. She had taken the test after Amira.  
"I'm sure mine will be as well," Chelsea replied, pretending to be confident. Of course, she had no idea what the results would be. At that moment, Albert Square resident Bianca Butcher entered the salon in which both Amira and Chelsea were currently working. Amira immediately went to deal with the customer, giving Chelsea a reassuring smile. Chelsea could not find the courage to smile back. She sat down on a chair and counted down the seconds on her watch. Five, four, three, two...  
"Chels, are you coming?" Amira asked, leading Bianca through to another part of the salon.  
"Yeah," Chelsea responded. She glanced down at the stick. Negative.


	4. Secrets

**Okay, so I realize how obscenely short this update is. But I'm trying to build up suspense here! (:  
Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot.  
Chlo XOXO**

Becca quickly hid the pregnancy test behind her back as soon as she heard the front door open. Nobody could know. At that moment, Stacey entered the kitchen.  
"Hiya," Stacey said, cheerily. She always had a false sense of happiness about her, ever since Bradley had died.  
"Hey, Stace," Becca replied, feeling slightly guilty from keeping something from her friend.  
""What's up?" Stacey asked, suddenly frowning. She could tell that Becca had something on her mind.  
"Stacey, I have something to tell you..."

Janine's face turned a ghostly shade of white.  
"Oh my God," she whispered, grabbing hold of the chair next to her to steady herself. There was no way she could tell Ryan; she didn't know how he would react. She had to get her own head around everything first. It was surreal. It felt like time had frozen, and Janine suddenly felt the need to lie down before she passed out...


	5. Someone To Confide In

**Sweetie, it's called dramatic tension. You know, when you want to keep people waiting because otherwise it's boring? That's the whole point of soap cliffhangers on a Friday night. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple. No need to be personal. And I'm about as much of an idiot as your grammar and punctuation is correct.**

**For those of you who have been lovely and read/review my stories, here is an update just for you. (:  
Enjoy.  
Chloe XOXO**

"I'm going away for a while."  
"What? Why?"  
"I just need to get my head right after all this Max stuff," Becca confessed.  
"Becca, you can't leave me now. I'm seven months pregnant!" Stacey cried.  
"I'll only be gone for a couple of months tops. Besides, do you really think 'aving me around is gonna do that kid any favours?" laughed Becca. After thinking about it more deeply, she was actually glad that she wasn't pregnant – she couldn't doom a kid to a life of pure hell with her as a mother.  
"I'm sorry, Stace."

"Oh. My. God," Janine uttered for the sixth time. The news had not yet sunk in. It was one of the biggest shocks of her life, and she had had plenty of those! She really could not think how she would break the news to Ryan when she couldn't even think straight herself, but she had to tell somebody. She couldn't keep something this big to herself. So she dialled the first number that came into her head.  
"Ricky? I need to talk to you. Meet me in the cafe in five." The realization suddenly kicked in: She was pregnant.

"Thanks," Janine croaked, gratefully accepting a cup of coffee from Ricky.  
"You're very quiet," Ricky noted, sitting opposite his sister.  
"I've... I've had some news," Janine began, glancing down, unable to meet his eyes. She was desperately trying to come up with a way to tell Ricky her secret.  
"Well, spit it out," Ricky smiled, totally unaware. Janine gulped, her eyes darting around the room, making sure that nobody would overhear the conversation.  
"Ricky," she whispered, "I'm pregnant." Silence.  
"You're what?"  
"I'm pregnant, Ricky. You know, carrying a baby?"  
"How did that happen?" Ricky was practically lost for words. Janine stared at him.  
"Are you really expecting me to answer that?" she exclaimed, mortified.  
"No, sorry. What I meant was, is it Ryan's?" asked Ricky, quickly correcting himself.  
"Of course it is! Are you suggesting that I'm some kind of whore?"  
"You know what I meant, Janine. How long?"  
"It could be anything up to five weeks," Janine replied, quickly making calculations in her head, "You're being very calm about this."  
"How did you expect me to react? Blow of the handle?" Ricky replied, "What are you going to do?"  
"I don't know. That's why I came to you," Janine frowned, staring into her coffee.  
"I'm not going to make your decisions for you. This is your mess," Ricky reminded her.  
"What makes you think it's a mess?"  
"Don't tell me you were planning this?"  
"No! Of course not! I just... I'm not thinking straight, I don't know what to do!" Janine cried. She ran a hand through her hair. For the first time in her life, she was scared, and Ricky could sense this.  
"Look, it'll be okay," he said, comfortingly, "What does Ryan think?"  
"Ryan doesn't know, and he isn't going to know, for a while at least," Janine frowned, staring hard at Ricky, her eyes flaring.  
"You can't keep this from him, Janine! You can sort everything out together. You're obviously not ready for a kid-"  
"Ricky, I'm twenty-six!"  
"That doesn't mean anything. You've only been with Ryan for a few weeks, and besides, could you really imagine yourself looking after somebody else? Putting a child before yourself?" Ricky asked. Janine froze. He was right. She could barely look after herself, let alone a baby. Would she be able to cope?


	6. Ricky The Abysmal Liar

**Sorry it's short again, I haven't finished typing up the next paragraph yet. :(  
Thank you soooo much for the reviews!  
Hannah - Hehe, I figured that there are so many fanfics about Chryed, Amira and Ronnie and Jack circulating at the moment (not complaining about the R&J stuff, of course!) that I thought I'd be different :)  
And Laura - Hmm... Maybe I will write Ronnie back into the story later on, just for you. (: Oh, and I was talking to a previous poster, can't remember their name... Anyway, they think I'm an idiot because I don't write 1000 word chapters... So I responded .  
Thanks again!  
Chloeee XOXO**

Ricky quietly closed the door of Pat's house, praying that nobody would notice that he had returned. He had to get his story straight. He has promised Janine that he wouldn't tell a soul. Unfortunately, his wish was not to come true, as the kitchen door flew open.  
"Rickaaaaay!" exclaimed Ricky's loudmouth wife, Bianca, "Where the hell have you been?"  
"I told you, I was meeting up with Janine," Ricky explained.  
"Ugh, what did she want?" Bianca asked, rolling her eyes.  
"She... Just... Wanted to know what I was going to get Clare for her birthday," Ricky lied.  
"Clare?" repeated Bianca, confused, "Ain't her birthday in July?"  
"Well, yeah, but you know what Janine's like, she likes to be organized."  
"Yeah, right. She was after money, weren't she?"  
"Mm. Okay, you got me," Ricky agreed, absentmindedly. Bianca raised an eyebrow.  
"Ricky, what is up with you?" she demanded.  
"Nothing."  
"Janine weren't really interested in your money, was she?" There was a long pause.  
"No," Ricky admitted, unable to keep up the lie any longer.  
"Well, what is it then?" asked Bianca, watching Ricky's concerned face with curiosity.  
"Not a word to anyone, all right? Janine's pregnant."


	7. Loudmouth

**Sorry about the shortness and the lateness, I thought I short chapter now would be better than a long chapter in weeks time! :)  
Cheers for the reviews, please forgive me for the rubbishness of these :L  
Just a reminder, this was back when Janine && Ryan first got back together. They weren't married or engaged or anything. :)  
Chloee XOXO**

Janine carefully leant against the outside wall of the Vic, not knowing what to do. She wanted more than anything to speak to Ryan; the problem was knowing what to say. She was well aware that Ryan was back at the flat as she had watched him return a few minutes before. Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by an unwelcome person.  
"So, I hear you're knocked-up?" came the screeching voice of Bianca.  
"I beg your pardon?" Janine replied.  
"You know, you're up the duff? You're pregnant?"  
"I know what it means, keep your voice down! I'm assuming Ricky told you?"  
"Yeah, but don't hold it against him, I made him tell me," Bianca explained, "Don't worry, I ain't gonna tell no-one."  
"Tell no-one what?" queried Pat Evans, Janine's former stepmother, suddenly appearing behind Bianca.  
"Oh, ain't you 'eard? Janine's pregnant!" Bianca said. Realising her mistake, she quickly covered her mouth with her hand.  
"Cheers, Bianca," Janine muttered, folding her arms.  
"Blimey!" Pat exclaimed as Bianca guiltily shuffled away, "How far gone are you?"  
"Up to six weeks," Janine frowned, not really enjoying where the conversation was leading, "Now, if you don't mind, Pat, I need to get home and talk to Ryan."  
"You mean you haven't told him?" Pat cried.  
"I haven't had chance!"  
"I'd hurry up if I were you. You know what Miss Big-Mouth over there's like." With that, Pat wandered away, chuckling to herself. Janine Butcher, Daddy's Little Princess, pregnant! Maybe now she would finally gain some responsibility. What would Frank have said?


End file.
